


all my angel wants

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom Shane, Light Dom/sub, Light Sub Ryan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Ryan needed this from time to time, for Shane to stop treating him like the precious gift he is in his life, to treat him harsh and fuck him senseless, give up his control and trust him with his body. And Shane was more than honored to have been chosen to fulfill those desires and needs, he’d do anything for this man.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 24
Kudos: 318





	all my angel wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, happy year.
> 
> I had this one on my drafts forever and decided to post. I honestly don't have anything new and I'm going through a terrible time, so this is not me coming back, just posting things I had around. Also, don't get alarmed if you see me post stuff for other fandoms, those are also things I had on drafts. Nothing new yet.
> 
> This work was beta'ed by lovely and talented [Sophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matterbaby)! Thank you SO much for your help, dear!
> 
> If you liked this and have tumblr, please support me by reblogging the [original post](https://bigdickmadej.tumblr.com/post/188563490632/can-i-have-uhhh-drabble-with-heavy-dirty-talk)!

**All My Angel Wants**

“All you want is to be filled, uh?”

Ryan didn’t answer, he kept his face on the pillow as Shane pounded into him hard enough to make the bed’s frame hit the wall with every thrust. He was drooling into the motel’s pillow, eyes closed with that blissed out of his mind expression Shane had grown to love.

He smirked, putting a hand over Ryan’s head to keep him there, ass lifted high enough for Shane to fuck just in the right angle, legs parted, firm for his boyfriend was the strongest man he had ever known. It was wonderfully obscene.

“You act all high and mighty, almost rude.” He kept saying, knowing Ryan was still listening to him, knowing how much he loved it. “You want everyone to know you are in control, freak that you are with how perfect you want your little funny show to be.”

Shane hit Ryan’s prostate, and the man twitched at his mercy, moaning loud and needy, asking for more in the way he opened his eyes and looked back as much as he could with Shane’s hand still on his head.

“It dries you off-- fuck!” He groaned, Ryan had clenched around him and Shane’s cock had felt that glorious pressure and warmth of his insides, always welcoming him. “All you want is to be fuck-- fuck, fuck-- to be fucked!”

They moaned together, Shane removed his hand to bring it to Ryan’s waist, holding him there with both hands as his hips went faster. He needed to come. He had been holding it for far too long, allowing Ryan the relief two times before Shane finally gave up and decided to fuck him.

Ryan needed this from time to time, for Shane to stop treating him like the precious gift he is in his life, to treat him harsh and fuck him senseless, give up his control and trust him with his body. And Shane was more than honored to have been chosen to fulfill those desires and needs, he’d do anything for this man.

“Such a pretty hole you are.” Shane caressed his back, couldn’t help but smile when he saw the shiver going through Ryan’s body. “My warm hole, mine to use and fuck, and fill.”

For a second, Shane could swear he had nodded. He smirked, slowing down to let Ryan feel himself filled like he loved, moving his hips in gentle circles once he was deep inside the man.

“Feel so good…” Shane murmured, closing his eyes as he threw his head back. “Fuck, angel, you bring me to heaven each time…”

“Shane…” He heard, Ryan’s voice sounding weak and tiny, used after moaning and begging so loud. If tomorrow the crew was to give them shit, he couldn’t care at the moment and Shane doubted Ryan would either. “Please, please…”

“Yeah, you want me?” Shane swallowed, passing a hand through his hair to keep it out his face. He was in need of a haircut (“No!”, Ryan had yelled when he suggested it earlier that day), just like Ryan was in need of coming. “You want my cock?” He bottomed out, then went in harder than before, hitting his spot perfectly. “Mmm? It’s that what you want? You want to be used and filled? To be fucked so hard you won’t be able to walk normal tomorrow?”

“Yes!”

Shane smiled, trying his best not to laugh. He held Ryan’s hips, making him lay flat on the bed with his legs spread wide, knees on the bed with his shins up. He thrusted in, Ryan lifted his head as he moaned happily.

“It's why you are always annoying me?” He went out, “So I will fuck you angry and desperate, like an animal?” He went in, searching for Ryan’s prostate again.

“Yes…”

“You want me to make you come with my cock, uh?” Shane licked his lips, thrusting in and out slowly but rhythmically again. “Shit, Ryan. I can’t wait to get home. I’m going to tie you to the bed and use you all day long.”

“God, yes!” The man moaned, making Shane smile before he angled himself better inside him.

“Yeah, I think… I’ll fuck you until you’re filled with my come.” Shane said, moaning when he felt Ryan clenching around him again. He pressed a hand on his lower back, seeing his fingers marked on his waist. It made him smile. “And then I will use that pretty little cock of yours, fuck myself with my living dildo.”

“Shane!”

He laughed, thrusting in again and making him moan as before. “There?” He hit again, Ryan moaned louder as he shivered. “There, baby? Do you like that?”

“Yes!” 

Shane smiled, licking between his lips before he put both hands on the mattress, holding most of his weight there to brace himself.

“You’ve been so good tonight, angel. You deserve to come.”

“Sir…”

“Are you gonna make  _ me  _ come, angel?”

Ryan only nodded, looking back. Shane smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him as good as he could from their awkward positions. His lips were chapped, used by him and chewed on by Ryan as he tried to keep quiet at the beginning. But it was always impossible with them like this, needy and desperate for each other to come together.

“Fuck…” He swallowed, starting to thrust into him until he found a rhythm, going faster each time until Shane was pounding into Ryan as the man filled the room with sighs and moans, begging for more.

His back looked like a painting, filled with birthmarks that seemed like stars as they were covered in moonlight and the yellow of the streetlights, sweat perling his tanned skin, red and purple marks were Shane had been earlier that night.

Shane groaned, holding Ryan’s hips again as he made him kneel on the bed, back against his chest. He kissed his jawline and neck, fucking him deeper until Ryan had catched up with his rythm. They moved together, Shane’s hands exploring Ryan’s chest, playing with his nipples and leaving red marks on his pecks. His lips claimed his, then his neck, his mouth again and soon they were moaning against each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, baby, I’m--”

“Yeah, yes, yes…” Ryan chanted, hips becoming more erratic. “Sir, fuck me!”

“Yes, yes, all my angel wants…” 

He kept moaning against Ryan’s cheek, fucking him deeper until he felt his orgasm come in a soft wake that slowly became bigger, expanding to all corners of Shane’s body as he heard Ryan yell for his own release.

Shane could hear his name, Ryan being grateful and pleased as he collapsed on the bed with him on his back, both breathing fast and heavy, eyes closed and bodies light, sweaty, together.

God, he loved this man. He loved their job together. He could never get tired of this.

“Ry?”

“Not in this world…” He murmured, Shane smiled and lifted himself, the cold suddenly such a bother. His nipples were hard, he could see goosebumps on Ryan’s shoulders and arms as the man rested his head over them with his eyes still closed. “Thank you, sir.”

Shane smiled, kissing the tip of his nose, making Ryan open his eyes and blink a couple of times before looking up at him. 

“Any time, Ry. My angel gets all he wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! Please consider leaving a comment, and come say hi on [tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/) if you want, thought to be honest I'm not online at the moment.


End file.
